


This Is Why I Hate Flying

by thedorkmisha



Series: Run Away With Me [1]
Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Ficlet, M/M, One Shot, SPN - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2085225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedorkmisha/pseuds/thedorkmisha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a big snow storm during the winter in Massachusetts. Dean Winchester is on his way to visit his brother and family in California for Christmas. Castiel Novak just wants to get some place warm for the holidays. Until their flight is delayed. *****SEQUEL IN PROGRESS*****</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Why I Hate Flying

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always taking prompts or recs for a second part! Either comment one on here or shoot me an ask here: mishanovak.co.vu/ask

Dean looked down at his watch, “Perfect, right on schedule.” He mumbled to himself as he stepped through security. Dean Winchester always had a plan for flying. Whether it was going to see his brother Sam and wife Jess in Palo Alto, or going to visit his dad in Kansas City, he always had a plan. He would always get to the airport 2 hours early, just in case something went wrong. In the case of flying out to his brother Sam, he got there at 8 for a 10:18 flight. Looking down at his watch he saw he had and hour and 37 minutes left, long enough for him to do some work.

He sat down with an iced coffee he got at a Starbucks by his gate and opened his computer on his lap. The next time he looked up from his computer is was 9:10, his computer battery was dying, the snow was picking up and someone had sat a seat away from him.

He closed his laptop with a sigh, remembering how he left his charger in his checked bag. He was about to just plug his headphones into his phone but the stranger who had been sitting next to him for god knows how long tapped his shoulder.

”You think our flight is going to be cancelled?” He asked, looking at the snow from the large airport windows then turning his face towards Dean.

"I doubt it, it might get delayed. But I doubt the snow will get snow awful they will have to cancel it." Dean stuck with his original thought of the expected snowstorm and how it wasn’t going to happen.

The man nodded quietly and returned his watching of the snowfall. Dean would’ve just continued with what he was doing before, but there was just something about the other guy that was just so intriguing to him.

"I’m Dean." Dean stuck out his hand as the man turned, bright blue eyes catching the light of the fading sun as it slowly was erased behind the snow.

"Castiel." Castiel took his hand in his with a firm grasp and shook it, "But you can call me Cas. Everyone else does."

"So what is bringing you to Palo Alto, Castiel? You going to see family for Christmas?" Cas let go a faint smile hearing Dean call him by his whole name. He couldn’t remember the last time someone actually called him Castiel.

"Nothing really, I just closed my eyes and picked from any warm place, this was the one I picked." Cas shrugged and asked Dean the same question.

"I’m seeing my baby brother and his fiancé for Christmas. My dad might be there, but Christmas is a hard time for us." Dean answered, Cas would’ve asked what he meant, but he knew it wasn’t the time or place. "You gotta have someone you know in Palo Alto." Dean continued, "You can’t just be alone during Christmas." 

"I haven’t been with anyone during Christmas for years, Dean. Me and my brothers never have gotten along, and I guess I’ve never been invited to another Christmas." Castiel shrugged and Dean sighed and checked his watch, 9:40. The sky was pitch black and the storm was tons worse than Dean expected. He was about to open his mouth to continue the conversation when a voice over the loud speaker interrupted him.

Flight L734 to Palo Alto will be delayed until further notice

"This is why I hate flying." Dean mumbled to himself, but apparently not just to himself.

"You do?" Cas asked hearing his complaint.

"Yeah. Ironic isn’t it?" 

"How?" Cas tilted his head.

"Well, the company I work for has me as the VP of all global stores. My job basically pays me to travel." Cas nodded his head in understandment.

"Why do you do it then?"

"I don’t know. To pay the bills I guess." Though at the level Dean was, his paycheck was 4 times what he needed to pay the bills.

”Are you happy?” Cas asked, locking eyes with Dean. 

Dean thought for a moment, he was never asked if he was happy by anyone before, including himself. In all honesty, he had no idea whether he was happy or not, “Happy enough, Castiel.”

Cas shrugged, “There isn’t such thing as ‘enough happiness’, Dean.”

"What do you do?"

"Nothing."

"What does that mean?"

"I do what I want, I guess. If I wanna go to a concert, I sneak over the fence. If I wanna buy food…" Cas started digging through the pockets of his trench coat, "I use one of these." Cas held out a collection of fake credit cards to Dean, whose eyes widened with shock when none of them said Castiel.

"That’s illegal, Castiel." Dean leaned in and whispered to Cas, looking around to make sure no one saw him. Which caused Castiel to laugh as he shoved the cards in his pocket once again.

"Dean it’s fine. I have more than enough to prevent any suspicion to be raised by the amount of spending on one card." Cas leaned back in his chair, looking up at the ceiling and closed his eyes for a brief moment before turning to his original position of facing Dean, who hadn’t taken his eyes off him since he looked out the window 20 minutes ago.

It was 11:34 when another person on the loudspeaker said it will be 2am when their plane is allowed to let people board. Dean had told Cas all about his brother and his fiancé Jess. How Dean had practically raised Sam on his own. Cas had told Dean about his brothers, all the fighting and screaming at each other. How he couldn’t take it and ran away at the age of 16, and has been living off of tons of identity thefts ever since. Dean hadn’t realized until now one of them had bridged the one chair gap between them, he couldn’t even remember who he was so caught up in Cas and his stories.

"So your parents never looked for you?" Dean asked, and instantly regretted it as he saw some of the color drain from Cas’ blue eyes. "Never mind, you don’t want to talk about it. Forget I ask-"

"It was during Gabriel’s birth when it happened." Cas cut Dean off and continued, "My mom… She wasn’t strong enough for it I guess. She died when I was 3. 2 years later my father killed himself. My oldest brother was 18 by then, so I guess thats why no one came for us." Cas said, looking down at his feet. 

Dean put a hand on Cas’ shoulder and squeezed, as Cas looked up Dean looked straight forward. “It was when I was 4.” Dean started, causing Cas to tilt his head and squint, not knowing what he was talking about. “Sammy was only a few months old. The yule log wasn’t fully cooled when it was thrown away. There wasn’t anything left but ash.” Dean finished looking at Cas, who was staring right back at him.

The staring lasted for a minute until Dean managed to get something out of his mouth, “Come with me.”

"What?"

"To my brothers house. Come with me. No one should be alone during Christmas."

"I don’t know, Dean. Your brother doesn’t know me-"

"Neither did I a day ago. Now i’m inviting you to Christmas." Cas thought about it for a moment until he finally did agree, causing a big smile to spread across Dean’s face, "Ok great."

Dean checked his watch one more time, 12:10. He could feel his eyes start to droop shut until he drifted into a well received sleep. 

Dean woke up to see Cas looking down at him. His head was resting on Cas’ shoulder, and one hand was resting on his lap. Dean knew he probably should move away from Cas, even just a little. But Dean didn’t want to nor did Cas want him to.

"You woke up just in time." Cas said without moving, "We’re starting to board now."

Dean let out a groan and sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes and running his fingers through his hair, packing up his stuff and standing in line with Cas.

After everyone settled into their seats, Dean looked around with a smile. He had lucked out with a row of three seats all to himself. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back, wanting to continue his interrupted sleep.

Dean was, what he claimed to be, only a few seconds away from falling back to sleep when he felt a slight weight shift coming from the seat next to him. He raised his eyebrow and slowly opened his eyes to see who is trying to steal one of the free seats.

"Thought you might want some company." Cas smiled and Dean couldn’t help but smile too.


End file.
